


Weekend Plans

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [67]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys like to play special games sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

The three had decided that one weekend a month Earl needed to be allowed to get as much of his sexual frustrations out as much as possible. It was during these weekends that Roger slept over Janice’s house, something that the boy thankfully enjoyed doing. Cecil and Carlos also ensured that they were off from work the entire weekend, to keep an eye on Earl during this time to keep everything safe.

Starting Friday night and ending Sunday night; Earl was kept completely naked. He wore his favorite jeweled collar around his neck, polished silver and glittering green gems hanging from his throat. A cock cage was locked securely around his genitals, preventing him from becoming hard but still allowing him to use the bathroom. A green ballgag was tied over his head, keeping him silent. Manacles were then locked on his ankles and wrists, the chains between them optional for whatever they were doing.

At the moment Earl was down on his hands and knees in the kitchen, cleaning the floor with a rag and some safe cleaner fluid to avoid hurting himself. He whined when he heard footsteps behind him, holding still as he felt Carlos stroke his ass. He gasped and rocked forward as a slick and heavily lubricated vibrating bullet was slipped inside of ass, whining loudly around his ballgag as it started to buzz inside of him.

“Let’s see if you can concentrate with that inside of you, whore,” Carlos purred, giving his ass a sharp slap that made him jump.

Earl looked up and whimpered as he watched Carlos start to adjust the bullet’s setting with a remote, shuddering as it started to buzz even louder inside of him. His limbs trembled and he groaned as he pushed himself to keep working, watched closely by both of his lovers.

“And don’t forget!” Cecil sang out, “when you’re finished in there you have to go outside and chop up some firewood!”

A line of drool spilled from Earl’s gagged mouth, his cheeks burning a bright red as his eyes darkened with lust.


End file.
